


Зима за облаками

by Edema, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Город спит, погруженный во власть сонной тишины. Башня Старка возвышается над ним горящей свечой.





	Зима за облаками

_И снится небу снег, зима за облаками._  
Мечты твои чисты, я знаю.  
Снег, снег, снег, летит с небес не тая,  
Ты рядом хочешь быть,  
Я знаю. © 

Город спит, погруженный во власть сонной тишины. Башня Старка возвышается над ним горящей свечой.

Там за окнами голубые экраны парят в воздухе. Бесстрастные потоки цифр бегут и множатся, текут бесконечной лентой. Отрывисто и тревожно режут тишину тонким писком датчики. Пульсируют диаграммы, взлетают и снова падают, сливаясь с ритмом сердца. 

Химические формулы выстраиваются в стройные ряды. Тянут безупречные структурные нити. Строят связи. Повисают тонкой сетью замысловатых ромбов и внезапно распахиваются светящейся сферой. 

Терпеливо ждут. Медленно вращаясь от легкого прикосновения. И безжалостно измятые летят и исчезают за гранью прозрачных панелей, в которых отражается сосредоточенный взгляд. Упрямо сомкнутая линия губ. Яркий круг реактора, горящего в ночи. Холодный ядерный синтез там, где бьется израненное, но любящее сердце.

Стиву не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы представить. Сколько раз, сидя в полумраке мастерской он наблюдал как работает Тони. 

Как собирает из разрозненных частей и ломаных линий идеальное целое. 

Как становится в центр воссоздающего круга и мерцающие неоном детали лепятся одна к другой. Ложатся, плотно примыкая друг к другу. Неотступно забирая в плен фигуру своего творца. Еще секунда — и гибкие пластины нового «Марка» поглотят все. Лодыжки и бедра. Напряженную спину. Линию плеч. Руки. И защитный шлем надежно укроет лицо. 

Круг вращается, и Тони вращается вместе с ним, стоя в потоке яркого света. Идеальный, как все, что создал. Изящный, каким могут быть только совершенные изобретения. Восхитительный в своей гениальной простоте. Сильный и мудрый. Красивый и притягательный. Манящий, как все неизведанное. 

Пространство и время. Знание и бесконечность. Все подчиняется ему.

Минута, еще одна — и Тони делает шаг в сторону, выходит из светящегося цилиндра. Долго и задумчиво смотрит. Наклоняет голову, щурит глаза, как от яркого света. Поочередно прикрывает ладонью части конструкции и решительно и безжалостно стирает, отсекая лишнее. 

Снова возвращается к чертежам, склоняется к столу. Виртуозно жонглирует панелями экранов, теснящимися над ним. Снова и снова складывая пазл замысловатого рисунка. Добиваясь одному ему понятной безупречности.

И вдруг... Поворачивает голову. Всматривается в темноту. И улыбается. Не видя, но чувствуя присутствие.

Тепло и нежно. И тонкие лучики собираются вокруг воспаленных глаз.

Стив знает. Тони улыбается ему. 

Ему одному. Сидящему там, в самом темном углу. С босыми ногами, прямо на полу. Обхватив ладонями остывшую чашку кофе, которую нес для него, но так и не решился отдать, боясь побеспокоить. 

Стив что угодно бы отдал за эту возможность. Присутствовать. 

Видеть, как озарение расправляет глубокие складки, режущие лоб. Как распрямляется спина и Тони вырастает над столом, как распахивает руки и подобно титану поднимает над собой испещренную записями гигантскую проекцию. Разворачивает и швыряет вверх. 

Там, в воздухе, подвластные взмаху его гениальных рук, линии, надписи и значения перемещаются. Появляются и исчезают. Сменяя одна другую, выстраивают невероятные соединения. 

И из хаоса, разбросанных в беспорядке элементов и цифр рождается совершенное.

Его гений творит. 

Его. 

Гений.

 

***

 

Ледяная крупа наотмашь бьет Стива по лицу. Отрезвляет. Стирает любимый образ. Сырой, промозглый воздух окутывает ладони. Лижет шею. Холодит душу. Требует вжать голову в плечи, спрятать лицо за высоким воротом пальто

Порывистый ветер сквозь разбитые стекла окон остервенело набрасывается на непрошеного гостя. Он треплет волосы, заставляет тело содрогаться. Стив давно позабыл, как это бывает, когда озноб пробивает насквозь. Но сейчас мелкая дрожь мириадами тонких игл вонзается под ребра.

Поземка гонит по полу брошенные в спешке обрывки бумаг. Кружит на дьявольской ледяной карусели. С каждой минутой все яростнее терзает слетевшие с петель жалюзи. Уныло воет сквозь щели приоткрытых дверей. 

Гонит прочь. «Ты не достоин». Шепчет новым порывом в самое ухо.

Но Стив не торопится уходить. Он силится вспомнить все, до мелочей. Дни и ночи. Сейчас. В пустой и брошенной Башне. Пока по городу бродят сны. Среди холода, пустоты и одиночества. 

Только здесь он может найти силы, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Из прошлого. Их прошлого. И вернуться. 

Начать все с начала.

***

Снег летит с небес, не тая.

Стив поднимается на самый верх, на площадку на крыше, откуда можно взлететь в небо или сорваться в пропасть.

ПропАсть насовсем.

Чтобы простить сердцу любовь.


End file.
